The Descent Into Insanity
by Ryutohara
Summary: This is a story. A story about a man who went insane. Enjoy. (oneshot)


**I never truly got better once I went insane. I just learned to hide it. I'm still very much mentally unstable, and any good doctor could tell you that. Hell, and person with an ounce of common sense could tell you that! But, that's not the point. I'm here to tell you about my Descent Into Insanity.**

_The Descent Into Insanity._

That's what I decided to call the time I spent in Eternity. Unlike Duncan, I never quite recovered from that. He basically did a one-eighty half way through his time in Eternity. Not that he completely recovered, but still. I tried to get stuff done, you know, make different versions of myself, make some weapons, and learn about the different realities. But, I failed. Horribly. Anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself. Before I tell you about the countless realities I destroyed in my damaged state, let me tell you about myself.

My name was… something, once. I was your normal, antisocial nerd, watching anime and collecting Magic cards. You may be wondering about my name. Truth be told, I don't remember my original name. I just…thought of this name one 'day' in Eternity and it stuck to it. I like it, though. _Ryutohara Kijeme_. It just kind of fits. Rolls of the tongue. Sounds great when people say it, proclaiming me as their hero. Anyway, as I said, I was your normal nerd. I listened to whatever music other people listened to, and I just kind of went with trends. My hair was long, my clothes were…somewhat in style, and I really didn't care about anything. Except Anime. The only times I can recall crying in my original reality is during an anime, or when someone I loved died. But, the former happened more often. I enjoyed stupid little shows that just popped up on Cartoon Network. I browsed Reddit. I saved up to buy new and old games. Like I said, I was normal.

Until I started thinking.

When I started thinking, everything went wrong. But it also went _so _right. If I hadn't started thinking, I wouldn't be telling you this story, and I wouldn't have _**ABSOLUTE POWER OVER REALITY. **_Yea, that pretty much seals the deal. The thought that brought me here was…

'_What if everyone's life is just a story? A story of scripted events that WILL happen. Man, if that were true…what would I do?' _Then, my thoughts shifted to more nerdy thoughts. Thoughts about anime, television, and manga. Then, I was killed. Killed by a lowly robber who decided that my house looked easy enough. Luckily, I was the only one home, so no one else was killed.

Yeah, luckily.

Then I was approached by the Multiverse. It explained that I was one of the only humans in a long time to figure this out. Then, it told me that there was another Multiverser. When I asked if I would meet him, the Multiverse said that all Realities altered by a Multiverser are all separate. For example, if I travel to a Reality that Duncan has already been in, it will be reset. For me. For Duncan, it will be the same. For me, it will be different. It explained the concept of there being more than one me. It told me that I would always exist in my old Reality, living on until I died once again. It told me that every time I altered a Reality, _I _would not go there, but an exact copy of me would. This 'copy' would share my memories, and I would share his memories. The original me was dead, and the second me would always remain in my original Reality, and the third me would always remain with the Multiverse. I could choose to live out the life of any one of these copies, or simply watch from the Multiverse. It was…confusing at first. Then it got worse as it told me what I would have to do to become a true Multiverser.

I would have to experience Eternity.

The Multiverse said that, at some point, it would pull me out of the nothingness, but that would not happen until it thought I was 'ready'. Then it shut me out. I had nothing to do but think and alter myself. I went COMPLETELY insane, obviously. I ranted to myself, thought strange and garbled thoughts, and even became a woman once. Then, I became a good kind of insane. A kind of insane that got things done, that got what he wanted, that got _anything_, that believed _anything_. I became truly insane, and then formed a new me out of nothing. I literally destroyed myself completely and utterly, and then rebirthed myself. I shaped myself how I wanted, sometimes restarting in the middle of my endless 'life'. Finally, I settled on one form. 6'5, about 185 pounds, blue eyes, white hair. I gave myself a moderate build. Not a bodybuilder, but not a wimp either. I grew new ears. Cat-like ears, right on the top of my head. I grew tails, three of them. Then, I decided to add some more fur on back of my hands. Then, I had to decide on an outfit. I chose a black long sleeve tee shirt, with a dark red, hooded, sleeveless trench coat over it. I wore baggy black pants with a fancy white dragon hide belt holding them up. Just barely, though. I created white and black high tops to cover my dark red socks. I wore black fingerless gloves to cover the fur on the back of my hands. I pulled my hood up. I figured once I got to a Reality, someone might find it weird to see my…different features.

Time passed.

Finally, the Multiverse retrieved me from the void of nothingness. It told me to choose a Reality. I thought about it. It said that once I placed the 'copy' of myself into that Reality, I could choose to live it out. But once I was in, I couldn't come out unless I died. So, I thought. For thousands of years, I thought. Then I looked up to the Multiverse and gave it my answer.

"I want to go to…"

**Well, that is the story of my Descent into Insanity. I hope you…enjoyed it or, something.**


End file.
